1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming duct assemblies with complex contours by application of pressure.
2. Related Art
Manufacturers fabricate circular duct assemblies for use in many ducting applications, for example, aircraft environmental control systems (ECS). Some of these assemblies are required to have at least one end expanded to accommodate adjoining ducts. The expansion required can be as much as a half inch from nominal size. Because of the limitations of the current methods of expanding ducts, a separate component with an expanded end must first be fabricated. The detail is welded to another duct section to create the duct assembly.
What is needed is a transition forming apparatus and associated method which enables the formation of duct transitions on a duct assembly thereby eliminating the need for an additional component and the associated welding operation.